


I Open at the Close

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Coffee, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painted with coffee on watercolor paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Open at the Close




End file.
